


You Are My Rescue

by DailyRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Human AU, Human Dean, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Relationship, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, alternate au, dean/cas - Freeform, human cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyRaven/pseuds/DailyRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchesters usual idea of fun is hanging around his attractive female neighbors, but when he's on his annual week long break, he decides to try something different. Signing up for the site 'angelsdeserveloveto.com' he ends up discovering a profile he just can't pass up...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shorten the Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035468) by [GhostGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison). 



> After reading the podfic Shorten the Distance by APenToMyHeadandImDead I couldn't help but go searching for more Dean/Cas fics where they were situated over a mostly online relationship scenario. There aren't many out there though which was a bit depressing because of how in love I came to be with Shorten the Distance. Thus, I had the idea to get myself an account on AO3 and start creating my own little online AU between my one main OTP. I literally just signed up not long before starting this so I'm still getting the hang of everything but hopefully this will turn out well...aha. 
> 
> I have and do not intend to be plagiarizing APenToMyHeadandImDead's original work but the main theme of a Dean and Cas online-relationship scenario is how this should be going down.

**INTRO**

* * *

_I'm pushing up daisies; I wish they were roses..._

_You are my rapture, you are my savior, when all my hope is gone, I reach for you; you are my rescue...._

Dean clicked the ignition to turn the car off, thus silencing the radio. Stepping out of the sleek dark vehicle, his boots clacked and he stood. With a brush of his shoulder, he winked at the usual attractive female tenants that always seemed to be present whenever Dean got back from a day of work. They swooned as per usual, commencing him to make a stride for the doors of the slightly shoddy apartment complex he lived in. Sighing from a days work, he smiled lightly as he took the elevator up to the fourth floor where his apartment was situated all the way at the end of the hall; nice and cozy. It wasn't the most extravagant place to live, but in his own opinion Dean had the best apartment in the entire building. 

It was the annual week of the year where Dean didn't have to go work neither at the local garage where most of his time was spent, nor take up hours at any of the bars he sometimes spent time at. Usually he just lazed around the apartment or tried hooking up with the female neighbors, however this time around Dean was pent up with energy and didn't feel like doing his usual. He wasn't the type of guy to really form friendships with others, not even with coworkers or neighbors, so doing any activities with other people was automatically out. 

There was one idea he had in mind though. As he was driving back from working 5 hours at the garage, an ad came on the radio for some 'exotic' dating website. He couldn't help but laugh when the ad came on because all it did was embarrass itself. _What was the site again? 'Anglesdeserveloveto.com' or something?_ A quick Google search was all in need though because he found the site just as easily as laughing at the announcer in the ad was. 

The only reason a guy like Dean Winchester--ladies-man extraordinaire who can get anyone he wants whenever he wants--decided to sign up for some dating site was because he felt like completely bullshitting a profile and doing a bit of pranking on the unknowing for a night or two. That's exactly what he did as he plopped onto the comfortably dragged leather couch and opened up his laptop. As soon as he found the site he chuckled at the 'featured profiles' that showed on the front page. Were people honestly this cheesy? Clicking on the Sign Up button he quickly thought of a username and filled out the basics of his profile. When he was done, he'd chosen the username 'impalas-and-pie' and filled out the About Me/Interests section with; "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and frisky women." He jabbed at the save button, then went on to uploading the first picture he found of himself to serve as his profile photo. 

With a sigh he closed his eyes and rested his head back. He hadn't really thought any further about what he was going to do with the site. He knew he couldn't get way to extensive in messing with people, so he simply casually browsed through the profiles, laughing at the profiles of hooker-like women that showed in his "--% match". One eventually caught his eye however. Swiftly he scooted so he was sitting straight and clicked on the picture of the mysterious man. In a new tab the profile opened up, and at the top in the name column it said, "Castiel Novak". Dean would have reacted to the odd name, but instead he was stuck staring at the man's profile picture. The man, or, Castiel, was looking somewhere near the camera, but not directly at it. He was wearing an AC/DC shirt and was holding a pair of black sunglasses. He didn't smile, just stared with his glistening blue eyes. Dean wasn't quite sure what caught him the most; the messily attractive dark hair, amazingly blue pools for eyes, or the attire like Dean himself would wear.

His mouse hovered around the letter icon, trying to decide whether or not he should click it and send the guy a message. This was nothing to what Dean had originally had in mind when he'd signed up for the site, no, all he meant was to get a few laughs but instead, he got a bucket full of attractive. Finally he clicked on the icon and the page reloaded directing him to a mail function. "What am I even gonna say to this guy? That I meant to prank desperate women but instead end up finding his profile of sexiness?" Hell no. Doing his best to stray from awkward, he sent a plain message that basically just said hey and that he was wondering if 'Castiel' would want to chat sometime or not. 

After stumbling upon the eventful profile, Dean sent a couple little random messages to a few girls before logging out of the site. He placed his laptop onto the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned back. For some reason he couldn't get his mind off of 'Mr. Sexy'. Why was he so attracted to a guy? That was just wrong in Dean's opinion, it's not like he couldn't have any girl that he wanted. Maybe that was why though. Maybe girls were just becoming to easy and boring. With a large sigh he stood and humbled to the kitchen for some kind of snack before he placed his laptop back in its bag next to the couch, then did his nightly routines before finally going to bed. 

&&&

The next morning it seemed right as he flicked his eyes open, that messy hair and dark eyes were in Dean's mind. He was starting to annoy himself, trying to do his best to finish with his normal morning routines without thinking about _him._

Once finished with a light breakfast of an egg sandwich and a beer, Dean hopped onto the couch nearly the same as the night before, and pulled out his laptop. He carefully positioned it in his lap comfortably then opened up the browser. Navigating to the dating site, he logged in, immediately noticing the flashing mail icon. The icon looked the same as before, but instead it had a red glow around it that blinked slowly, which must've meant he had a message. There were a few replies from some of the girls he sent messages to last night, but what really caught his eye was the "Re: Hey Castiel" in the jumble. Quicker than he meant to Dean clicked on the message;

_"Hello Dean,_

_I'm Castiel, but you knew that already._

_No, I would not mind talking with you._

_Was there something specific you wanted to speak of or were you simply trying to make friends?_

_`Castiel"_

Dean nearly grimaced at the reply. This guy was so formal and polite sounding, definitely not in a way like Dean. Hovering over the little reply button, a new tab opened up for him to type in. 

_"Hi Castiel,_

_Well, uh no, I just happened to come across your profile and it stood out for some reason so I thought I'd say hi._

_I don't really know specifically of what to talk about, uhm, tell me about yourself I guess?_

_Dean"_

Hoping he didn't sound too dope-y he hit the send button and noticed that Castiel had sent his reply at '8:23 AM'. "Jeez that guy gets up early."

Glancing at the time in the lower right hand corner, Dean noticed that it was already 11:34. He'd only been up for probably an hour. Just as he was distracted in thought, a little ding sound came from the computer. With a look of confusion he glanced at the screen, still on his inbox page. There already was a reply from Castiel. He casually opened it up, not sure how to react to the quickness of the reply. 

_"Dean,_

_I am glad you messaged me then. If you were wondering, yes Castiel is my real name. I've just turned 29 and work as a barista in a little cafe that is connected to a large college building._

_I like spending most of my time reading, a lot of the content being textbooks and study materials. I like to be outside as well, mostly just sitting, listening to nature. I've been working at the same coffee shop for about two years now, but I actually dream of working as a professor here at the school._

_I know I didn't really fill out my profile very much...and I honestly am not totally sure whether yours is completely serious or not, but, what about you? What is 'Dean' like?_

_It's always hard first talking to someone because you don't know how you should approach with say typing style and length, so I apologize if this seemed rather awkward to read...._

_`Castiel"_

He wasn't expecting a sudden flurry of words, especially not in how quick the reply came. Being thoughtful though, he started typing a response. 

_"Castiel,_

_My name is obviously Dean. I'm 24 years old and most of my time is spent working on cars at a local garage. More often than not I also work at several different bars, taking odd jobs and hours for a little extra pay. My hobbies basically revolve around good ole' classic stuff, mostly in cars. Pretty much the only music I listen to is 80's era rock because its the only good music out there in my opinion._

_I have a brother, his names Sam. We haven't really socialized at all in probably three years though, so I don't know why I brought him up. He's very studious just like you, and around the time we stopped talking and seeing each other as much, he just got a job out in California at his dream law firm. I wonder how he's doing right now._

_Dean."_

He looked over the message, wondering whether or not to just delete the entire second paragraph. Castiel seemed to have reminded Dean of Sam's work and study ethic. Before having to read the word 'Sam' more times than he needed, he hit send and left the page open in case he got back another quick reply. 

**Castiels POV**

With a start and a yawn, Cas woke up in his comfortable bed. He'd been having some tough dreams lately, and he usually woke up in a sweat. He sat up on the edge of his 'luxury' sheets. Sleepily he blinked. He thought back to that message he'd received last night on that obscure dating site he doesn't even remember why he signed up for. It was from some guy named 'Dean Winchester.' Castiel wasn't totally sure how believable 'Dean' was going to be since his profile picture looked like the kind you would do a Google search to steal a photo. His profile was a bit odd just as well. With a shrug Cas stood, wobbling to the bathroom to continue his dailies and get ready for work. 

Before having to head out, he logged into the site and wrote a reply to Dean. He didn't mean to be to personal or anything, so he just wrote up something casual, then put his computer into his backpack and headed for work. 

&&&

Getting off his efficient and affordable bike, he walked it over to a stand right outside the large entrance to Fortsworth College. Cas attached the bike lock and entered, making his way for the employee room in the back of the cafe so he could change into his work clothes. 

Just like every other day, his coworker, Ariel was there. She was about the same height as Cas, and had very orange (not red) hair. She always had a smile on her face and was relatively a bit to perky, even for Castiel. As he walked through the door and set his backpack down onto a swivel chair, Ariel turned and brightened up at the sight of him. 

"Castiel hi!"

"Hello Ariel. As bright as usual I see." He did his best to put on a smile to show that it's not like he disliked her, he just wasn't much of a morning person. 

"Today is especially exciting. A few of my family is going to come down this weekend and I get to show them around like where I live and stuff!" She giggled as she put on her apron and hat. 

"Wow that's great. Your family always seemed to be very nice." Trying to deter from the conversation, Cas pulled his laptop out of his bag and motioned to Ariel that he was going to be distracted by 'work.' This happened often but she never suspected anything of it, instead, just nodded and smiled then waltzed through the door out into the cafe for her shift. "No offense to her but god does she have to be like that all day every day?" He sighed and booted up his computer. 

Curious, he logged into 'angelsdeserveloveto' and read the reply from Dean. It made him smirk for some unknown reason, its not like Dean had directly made a joke or anything. Typing a quick reply, he made sure to say that he was at work now and that he may or may not be able to message through the site as quickly. 

Hitting send, he closed the screen of his laptop and packed it in his bag. Making sure to stuff it away [since Ariel is actually about the most trustworthy person who works in the coffee shop] he tied his apron and shoved his work cap on. Hopefully today would go by fast like every other day. 

&&&

Right as the clock had ticked at the end of the work day, Cas quickly spewed off his uniform and stuffed everything back into his backpack before rushing out of the large building and hopping onto his bike. He wasn't sure why he was going so fast, but he rushed home, panting as he stepped off the bike at his apartment. His legs felt wobbly and he grabbed his stomach, waiting for his breath to come back. Finally he stood up straight, taking one last deep breath, then headed for the doors of his apartment. Extending his hand for the handles, he paused. It felt like there was someone or something, just out of the corner of his eye, staring at him. Whipping his head to the left he peeked at the corner of the building. There was nothing there, not even a breeze. With an annoyed expression he sighed and continued on to his apartment. 

\---

"Yeah, it felt like there was someone watching me. It made me really uncomfortable. 

I don't know honestly. Its been happening a lot recently though. Its not like I even know that many people which is even more unsettling. 

Thanks. Okay. Mhm. Yeah. Bye." He clicked to end the call. Normally around the time when Cas gets home his sister Anna will call and they have little check-in's on life and anything else. Recently however, about the entire past week Castiel has been having odd occurrences, like constantly feeling like someone's watching him. Anna's been able to comfort him quite well, but he can't get past the unsettling feeling. 

Proceeding with his regular daily shower, he made a TV dinner then set up on the couch. He flicked open his laptop, still logged into the dating website. He clicked the icon to type a new private message. 

_"Hey Dean_

_It's Cas. Er, well, it's obviously me, you'd have seen who this is from before opening it up. Uh._

_ANYWAYS. I just got off work like an hour ago and now I'm just sitting here on my couch eating a quick TV dinner. I'm not sure if you're doing anything right now but, yeah, hi._

_`Castiel"_

His message made him sound like a literate 12 year old, but he quickly tapped the send button. Cas kicked his feet up on the coffee table and started to eat his meal. Literally right as he was about to take his first bite; fork nearly about to make it into his mouth, a ding came from the laptop. Already there was a reply from Dean. 

_"Oh so Cas? Heya to you to,_

_Hahah, could you be anymore dorky?_

_I wasn't doing anything. I don't know if I mentioned it already or not, but I get this week off from any and all work. It's pretty awesome._

_It also means that I have absolutely nothing to do other than laze about, which is definitely not my thing. I think I'm kind of forcing myself not to do any work though, which is funny just to imagine. ME. haha._

_Well. We both seem to be bored, what do you want to talk about?_

_Dean"_

"Pffff dorky. Who you callin' dorky?" Cas started to laugh then died down at the realization that there wasn't anyone nearby.

_"Dean,_

_Actually, yes I probably could be more dorky._

_No I don't recall you said that anytime before. That's really lucky of you. I only get regularly scheduled breaks, nothing like an entire week off each year._

_Yeah, even with how much I work, it seems I don't really have anything to do when I get spare time. I don't exactly have any "friends" in real life. Basically just you I guess. I mean, if calling you a friend doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything. Heh._

_I don't know. What kinds of movies or music do you like?_

_`Cas"_

**Third-Person POV**

Dean and Castiel talked back and fourth for the rest of the week; Cas would eagerly wake up and send out a reply before he had to get to work, and Dean would say "welcome back" whenever he came home from work. Then they usually stayed up and conversed up until one of them would say goodnight and head to bed. Then the same routine continued the next day. This then went on past that week. Dean had to return back to working at the garage and taking up night shifts or other hours at a few bars every now and then. Even so, they adjusted to the new schedule, still leaving time to talk just as often. 

**'New message from: impalas-and-pie"**

**impalas-and-pie:** Hey so Cas, if it isn't to much, I'm gonna give you my number just because I can usually text throughout the day while working and its a bit quicker. 

 **childofthursday:** Sure thing, nobody really cares if we're on our phones while working as long as it isn't in the way of a customer. 

 **impalas-and-pie:** Alright. Here it is; 620-778-9320.  Send me a text so I can add you into my phones contacts k?

\---

617-223-6581: Dean?

620-778-9320: No, this is Roger Bekins.

617-223-6581: Oh. My apologies, wrong number.

620-778-9320: Cas wait no, it's me Dean! I was just joking! Haha

620-778-9320: ...Cas...It's me Dean, I was just playing a joke on you, sorry.

617-223-6581: Wha--oh uh okay. I honestly thought I typed the number wrong.

Dean: Naw its alright. So anyways hey. I'm actually working a shift at the bar right now. It's 11:38 here so almost midnight.

Cas: Woah really? Its already midnight where I live. 12:38 to be exact.

Dean: Oh so you're an hour ahead? Where do you live then?

Dean: I didn't mean that in a stalker-y way sorry, I just meant, like, what time zone are you in?

Cas: I live in Massachusetts. You must live somewhere in the middle right?

Dean: Yep. Born and raised in Kansas. Never lived anywhere but here, unless you count traveling.

Cas: You traveled?

Dean: Yeah. It was a big thing between me and my brother. Over the summers we'd just go cross-country doing all sorts of stuff. Then we'd come home and everything would go back to normal. I really enjoyed doing it though. 

Cas: So why'd you stop?

Dean: Well, my brother was accepted into college with a full ride so he succeeded there. That's kind of where we stopped being so close, which is why we didn't go on road trips anymore. Then right out of college he was into his dream law firm in Cali. We just drifted I guess. 

Cas: I'm sorry. I'm not very close to most of my siblings, other than my brother Gabriel and my sister Anna. Otherwise I don't remember the last time I talked to my other two brothers. 

Dean: That's right, you're the guy with all the siblings. Your parents sure enjoyed each other ;)

Cas: I suppose so yes. I'd rather not picture an image like that though, so thanks a lot. 

Dean: You're welcome sweets ;)))))

&&&

Cas: It happened again

Dean: what did

Cas: Honestly Dean, I don't see how you can be so forgetful since i've told you about this many times

Dean: It's in my nature. 

Cas: Uhuh. Anyways, what I meant was, I felt like someone was watching me as I was walking into the complex as I got back from work. That seems to be where it usually happens. 

Dean: How long has this been going on for now? At least a month and several weeks since we've been talking right?

Cas: Yes. It seemed to have started up a week before we met and its just continued on. I hope you don't have something to do with this. 

Dean: Hey no need to get paranoid. A month a week ago I didn't even know 'Castiel' was even a word let alone someones actual name. 

Cas: alright fair enough, now leave my name alone it never did anything to you

Dean: Or did it. 

&&&

Dean: You know, I kinda hate when I get days off. 

Cas: Why is that?

Dean: I don't have anything to do! Its not like I've got anyone to hang out with (other than texting you) and there aren't any hobbies or projects I've got going on at the moment

Cas: Hmmm. I guess that does suck. 

Dean: Thanks for making me feel better

Cas: I always do don't I

Dean: Yeah go ahead and keep thinking that. ;)

\---

Dean: Oh shit oh shit oh shit

Cas: Problem?

Dean: Way to be worried. But yes, problem.

Cas: Well....what is it?

Dean: I think I drunk texted my brother Sam last night

Cas: I do not see how this is a problem unless you said something fairly awkward...

Dean: No I don't think I did, but we just haven't talked in years now so...

Cas: You should really talk to Sam more. 

Dean: I don't know if he even wants to though. Besides he's always busy. 

Cas: You never know until you try

Dean: ...I hate when you're right. 

&&&

Dean: Hey...seems I'm always the one to text first eh? Haha. 

Cas: Hello Dean. It's been awhile. What have you been doing the last two weeks??

Dean: Yeah about that...

Dean: I took your advice. I talked to Sam. Long story short I ended up road tripping it out to Cali and visited him for a bit. I wish I would have done something like that sooner, so thanks. 

Cas: I'm glad you did. I hope you will talk to your brother more often now.

Dean: I definitely am. Turns out he really isn't as busy as I thought he was...actually, he can usually talk whenever unless its a special occasion on his end at work. 

Dean: We planned to call each other at least once every week so we stay in touch better. I think I might ask him about starting up our road trips again come summer time. 

Cas: That's really great Dean.

Dean: You don't sound very enthusiastic. 

Cas: I apologize, I can be quite monotone at times. 

\---

Cas: Hey Dean guess what

Dean: Nnn yeah? And don't tell me to guess because I ain't doing that shit

Cas: Assbutt.

Dean: Excuse me?

Cas: That was it. 

Dean: Did you really just...I give up

Cas: I heard a kid say it at the library and I found it quite funny so I wanted to try it out. 

Dean: You are the true definition of a five year old. 

Cas: Dean I am 29 years old it is physically impossible for me to be 5 years old. 

Dean: ...Don't ever change. 

&&&

Cas: Dean I'm actually getting quite worried

Dean: What about?

Cas: I still always feel like someones watching me practically all the time. Even when Im up in my apartment now. It troubles me even more that I do not have really any friends, and the two family members I still talk to do not live very near. 

Dean: Aww Cas you know if I were there I would protect you. 

Cas: //sigh// Moving on. How are you and your brother. 

Dean: I'm glad you asked. We've been doing amazing. We talk almost as much as you and me do, it's great. He's even got a great sense of humor now, usually. 

Cas: I'm very happy that Sam and you are as you were in the past. 

Dean: Yeah, me too. 

\---

Dean: Hey Cas can you believe we've been talking for like six months now?

Dean: Cas?

Dean: Was that awkward or something???

Dean: If you're too busy dangling off a ledge then I'll just wait here for you to get back. 

\---

Dean: Cas it's been like an entire week already and usually we talk nearly all day everyday so I don't know what's up. 

Dean: I don't know if you lost your phone or something but I just want to know if you're okay is all. 

Dean: Get back to me when you can. 

&&&

Cas: Dean

Dean: CAS!! Where have you been!? Its been like a month since we talked, I thought you were just tired of me and decided I wasn't worth it anymore. 

**Incoming call from contact; Cas**

Dean stared at his phone. He couldn't tell what kind of mood to feel. Should he be angry or relived that Cas finally replied to his messages? Considering the situation Dean answered the call; unexpectant to what was happening. 

"Dean." 

It took him several heartbeats to say anything back. This was nothing like how he had imagined Castiel to be in his mind. He thought he was some dorky nerd who didn't do anything with his free time unless it had some sort of academic standard to it. This voice couldn't be Cas, could it? It was to gruff and low. Surely Castiel would have a higher voice no? 

"...C-castiel?"

"Yes, Dean, its Cas. Listen, I'm sorry for not talking to you for so long. I...I think someones stalking me, and I know literally no one to even do such a thing."

Dean shuffled on the couch where he was relaxed. Everything was all topsy turvy. "Uh...not to be incompetent, but shouldn't you maybe take that up with the police...I mean I live quite a few states over from you...."

There was a pause. "What--oh. No, I mean yes, yes I did about a month ago. They said they'd help but nothing has really changed. I don't know, I'm not sure who I can really talk to about something like this. I could with my sister but then she'd just make everything more complicated than it needs to be, and my brother is too immature for something like this. So...I came to you."

"I see. Cas I'm really sorry. I don't really know what to do. I mean, if I could just come out there and keep an extra on eye you I would, but its not that easy."

"Yes, I know. That's not what I'm asking I just--I don't know okay. I thought you could help me feel better; safer. Never mind-never mind, it was stupid."

"No Cas it's okay. Sorry. I'm just. I'm kind of still stunned over this sudden phone call and being ignored for pretty much a month. Oh by the way, how come you never replied?"

"I've been to stressed and worried over the situation that I tried to keep away from the outside world. I explained everything to my boss so I haven't gone to work in quite awhile either. I guess I just wish I didn't feel like I could be kidnapped any minute."

"Tell me everything you've been noticing so far."

"Alright, well, obviously the feeling that someones watching me whenever I come near the building where I live. I get very skittish even when Im in my actual apartment too. Also, I've been paranoid at work too, so its happening there. And usually wherever I go I feel uncomfortable."

"You said both Anna and Gabriel live a bit away right? Well...I think you should try to go spend time at Anna's for a bit. At least like two weeks maybe, if you can. You don't have to directly tell her what's going on, but see if you can crash at her place. Maybe say your apartment is being fumigated or something?" 

"That's a good idea. Maybe whoever's doing this will think I'm moving out seeing me with so much luggage or something...aha....Yes, yes, I should ask her right away. Again, I'm really sorry I never texted back. I felt like I might put someone else in danger by being in contact with anyone, so I shut myself up in my place for awhile. I'll try to make sure to talk more often with you, ok?" 

"Make sure to text or I guess call now...when ever something like this happens again and I'll try to be of assurance. And tell me what goes down if you're able to stay at Anna's and when you get there and all that."

"Okay, I will. Thank you Dean. You really helped. I should go now though. Be safe alright. Bye Dean." There was a beep and the call ended. Dean leaned back into the couch. He still wasn't really sure what exactly to feel. He was worried about Cas's safety...but there wasn't exactly anything he could do other than provide words. The weight of the situation was a bit much, so he closed his eyes and decided to just rest. Maybe he'd wake up in his bed, having just been asleep the whole time, and that Cas was never in danger. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to end up coming back on and off to this chapter just editing it around since this is my first story pretty much...ever. I accidentally kind of introduced the climax of the story thinking that I was going to write the entirety of it all into one page, but instead I did go with making multiple chapters separately. SO, to fix that issue, the rest is going to be character and story development filler until I reach back into the climax of the story again where it will be 'reintroduced' basically. ^^ I honestly would realllly appreciate to hear anything that you have to say about this, whatever it is, a regular comment or recommendations etc!
> 
> EDIT EDIT; 3/22/2015; I haven't been here in like 9 months to a year ah heck. Not sure what was going on when I was writing this, i.e. its a mystery if I'll update this. If I did I may leave this but then rewrite it separately. yeahhh k that's it I guess.


End file.
